Her Smile
by ShineLikeTheStars
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. He finds himself staring at her. A lot. There's no chance she could feel the same way, is there? My first ever fancfic, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Fellow Potterheads! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me :) _

_No warnings in this chapter, but it gets a bit racy later on :P_

* * *

Draco

I watched in silence from the back of the dungeon as she pushed her hair back from her forehead. I was wondering what had made me like this. I keep catching myself almost _admiring_ her from afar. She bent forward to smell her potion and her skirt was pulled taut. I struggle to keep myself in check. Something had to be wrong. Draco Malfoy was standing there subtly eyeing up Granger's arse. I turned back to my potion and resolutely focussed on the now thick, sludge singeing my nostrils. Silently, I grimaced as Granger smirked at my failed attempt at the Draught of Living Death. Way to look cool, Draco. Furiously, I waved my wand across the cauldron and watched the liquid vanish into thin air. To work.

"You may leave now class. Except for you, Potter and Weasley. Your pathetic attempts at this potion have earned you a detention starting now." Severus Snape had a satisfied leer on his face. The groans of the two teenagers bounced off the walls before they cleared their books noisily off the desks and strolled towards Snape with a ridiculous amount of swagger. Fools. I don't understand Granger's attraction to them. She could be having so much more fun with me…

"Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice rang out as I bumped into her. The intimidating girl stood before me had her hands on her hips and was scrunching up her nose at me. She was so sexy I just wanted to take her right then and there but I knew I couldn't.

"Do you want to see how many fucks I give? One, one and a half… Oh shit! They flew away." I drawled in a low voice. I hope I sounded sexy as hell and I saw her flush slightly but it may just have been from anger.

"Draco Malfoy! You're so full of yourself! You think you're amazing and clever and better than anyone else but you're a stuck up brat with no hopes and dreams except to make other's lives a misery! You make me sick!" She screeches at me. My stomach does a flip and my chest crumbles in on myself. The pains I feel at her words cripple me. Am I that bad that I make her physically sick? I take a deep breath and brave myself for what I'm about to do.

I grab her wrist lightly and steer her into a deserted corridor.

"Draco! What are-" She starts

"Sorry" I blurt out "I'm sorry I called you a Mudblood in second year and have bullied you all through school and made fun of you when the truth is I don't think any of the things I said." It all comes out in one big breath. She looks so beautiful as she stares up at me in shock. I brace myself and sweep down and gently brush my lips against hers. She looks up at me and I turn and walk briskly down the corridor, dreading the consequences of my actions.

What have you done Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review! I don't mind whether it's good or bad as long as it's constructive :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys :) Thank you for your reviews! Sorry I didn't update,I had no idea how to :facepalm: Anyway this is chapter 2, Enjoy :)

ShineLikeTheStars

* * *

Hermione

My lips burned like Fiendfyre as he swiftly turned around and walked down the corridor. I leant back against the wall and slid to the ground. I ran my finger over my lips and found I was smiling. I immediately reverted to a frown and stormed off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. My dorm is always the best place to contemplate. Well, best after the library.

I threw open the common room door, ignored the glares and marched up to my room. I slumped down on my bed and cringed at what had just happened. Not only had I failed to stop Malfoy of all people kissing me, but I think I may have enjoyed it. I wasn't going to lie, he had become more than slightly attractive lately and I had had _dreams_ about the young Malfoy heir. He was very prominent in her daily thoughts but was I in his? The conflict I felt was indescribable. One side of me wanted to hurt him, for bullying me and calling me a Mudblood and thinking he was superior. But the other side, that side wished he would touch me and kiss me for hours.

After a short nap, I walked down to the lake in silence still deep in thought, when I saw the boy himself, looking strangely lost and confused. I decided to confront him, but not in an accusing manner.

"Hello. Malfoy." I said in a light and even tone as I sat down next to him. He looked even more lost for a second but then put on a perfected mask of politeness.

"Hello, Granger, is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering if what you did earlier was a dare of some sort." I say trying not to let my voice travel higher in pitch. His eyes cloud over and I can see I've lost him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He leaves with an imperious swish of his robes. I turn scarlet with rage as I pull out my wand.

"Malfoy!" he turns around "Petrificus Totalus!" he falls silently to the floor as I storm over, relieved the grounds are empty. "You can't just kiss me and not tell me why! How did you know I wouldn't want to kiss back or something!" I clasp my hand over my mouth, perform the counter-curse and sprint back to the common room.

What have you done Hermione Granger?

* * *

Please review! Good or bad, as long as its constructive :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews! They mean loads to me!

Warnings: slight language and masturbation on Draco's part :)

Enjoy!  
ShineLikeTheStars

* * *

Draco

How dare she? I said nothing to her! I must admit she seemed almost amicable when she greeted me, but the fire in her eyes when I turned away made me slightly hot and bothered. Well obviously she thinks I'm sexy, who doesn't? But does she like me? Would she happily spend time with me? I run down to the slytherin dungeons and place the back of my usually pale cheeks. I'm flushed and warm. I slow down, take a steadying breath and walk into the common room with a commanding presence. Immediately, Pansy latches herself onto my arm and bats her eyelashes. I sigh and sit down gracefully and go into deep thought. I pick apart every part of her rant. I feel my mouth drop open as I realise what she said. She said she might have kissed me back! I feel a smile grow on my face and fireworks are lit inside me, but suddenly I'm brought crashing down to earth by the feeling of heavily glossed lips on my earlobe. Parkinson.

"Pansy." I warn

"You know you want me, Drakie" She says seductively, biting my ear softly. I brush her off and breathe out through my nose.

"I shagged you once in fourth year, get over it." I say coldly. I stand pointedly up and sweep up the corridor to my dorm. I lie on the bed and grin madly at the ceiling. Hermione Granger wants to kiss me. My hand travels into my boxers and I feel myself hardening at the thought of her lips. They glisten with moisture and she whispers in my ears how much she wants me. She strips and takes my clothes off as well. She kisses me all over with those moist lips and finds my hard cock. She moans as she licks me. I close my eyes and imagine this fantasy. My hand pumps madly and I moan her name as I spill out onto my boxers. I pant and murmur a cleaning spell. How can she do that to me? She only mentioned she may kiss me and I turned into a randy thirteen year old!

"Granger, eh?" An amused Blaise chuckles.

"Shit!" I curse "Well, yeah." I sigh in defeat.

"Don't worry; I'll keep your secret safe." He says with a wink "Don't let Prostitute Pansy know, she'll have your guts for erotic garters." I smile and decide to go to the library tomorrow morning, as it's a weekend and Granger will probably be there. I'll pull out a few moves on her, she'll be putty in my hands. Now for sleep. I think about how much I let her turn me on.

What have you done Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Thanks for reading:)  
Please review! Good or bad, as long as it's constructive. :)

ShineLikeTheStars


End file.
